In recent years, it has been desired to develop a technique for forming an electrically-conductive thin metal film on an insulator film such as flexible print circuit board for electronic devices and electromagnetic wave shield film for plasma display.
For example, JP-A-2004-221564 discloses a method for the production of an electromagnetic wave shield film involving the exposure and development of a photosensitive material containing silver salt. In accordance with JP-A-2004-221564, a fine line pattern can be formed with a high precision as compared with other processes to obtain an excellent electromagnetic wave shield film having a high transparency and allowing mass production at reduced cost.